


Aberration

by trionfi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, Dante is a hot mess... more than usual, Gen, Vergil is sad but well adjusted, no pairings yet but if I decide I want Nero in this...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trionfi/pseuds/trionfi
Summary: an aberration is a deviation from the normVergil wondered what it would be like if their roles were reversed, and so do I.





	1. Chapter 1

The boy in the cupboard cowers in fear. His mother told him to hide. To run if anything happens to her.

He doesn’t wait that long. He runs. He doesn’t go to find his mother. He doesn’t want to find out. All he has is his father’s sword, and the pendant around his neck.

The shadows that destroyed the house are following him. He’s been running for days, he feels. He doesn’t know. He can’t keep going. So, he stops. And he fights.

And he wins. He cuts down all the shadows, the demons, that had been chasing him. In fact, it was easy. Fun even. He laughs, and if anyone had been around to hear him laugh, they would know that is not the laugh a child should have.

The demons don’t stop chasing him, he learns. And he stops caring. If they want the Son of Sparda, then they will get him. And Rebellion.

********

The house is on fire. Why is it on fire? He just went to the playground to get away from his younger brother, so he could read in peace.

He climbs through the burning house, it doesn’t matter that his skin is burning. It will heal.

“Vergil?” He hears, its quiet, but he finds it. He goes to his mother as fast as he can, burns and pain withstanding. It doesn’t matter to him. His mother is much worse, this is nothing for him. Her near blackened hand reaches to him, touching his face. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

That’s the last thing he hears before the world goes black.

When he wakes up, the house is no longer burning. It rained. He looks over his body. His clothes have been burned away, but his body is fine. His mother is barely recognizable. He can hear people nearby, and he runs for his room. It’s intact, mostly, but he just goes for Yamato. He tries to hide, tries to cover his ears, but he can hear screaming. It tears him in two, to hide, or to find out what is happening. But he knows what is happening. He can feel it. The desire to hide loses.

Yamato is too long for him, that much is clear, but he can cut down the burning demons. He doesn’t know what the surviving humans think of him; a young boy, completely naked save for the pendant around his neck, cutting down demons with a sword longer than him. He never really finds out, they run off before he really looks at them.

He doesn’t know what to do, with his mother gone and his brother vanished, but he knows what is at fault for this.

He doesn’t know what to think of the half of him that is the same as those who took his life away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you saw this when I posted it a few days ago, I am sorry. I had only written two chapters at that point, and realized I didn't know if I was going to keep writing it. And then I wrote several more chapters, so I figured I may as well post it now. Enjoy this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

The humans call him a monster. A demon. Well, they aren’t too far off with that last word. He’d prefer if they just called him Dante.

He doesn’t know what they are so mad about, he stopped the demons. So, what if some humans got in his way?

Someone shoots him in the head. He doesn’t remember who, the bullet causes him to black out for a moment before his body spits it back out, leaving just a hole on the side of his head that slowly closes. He doesn’t care which one shot him, they all have guns. He lunges for the closest one, slicing off their arm. They drop their gun, which he proceeds to pick up. Someone shoots him again.

“Hey, how’d you think it’d go if I shot you?” He doesn’t wait for a response and shoots one in the head. They drop. The man he cut the arm from is still screaming, so he shoots them, and they stop. The third runs but doesn’t get far before another gunshot goes off.

“Well, think about that the next time you go shooting someone,” he says to the corpses around him, like they could respond back.

 

Dante has several guns now and has started taking them apart and putting them back together, just to see if they would still work. They don’t always, but he doesn’t really care. He can get more if he wants. He just wants to know what things are like inside.

He’s done it to himself, and he’s done it to other living things. However, one thing he notes is while he can literally tear open his own chest, and test to see if he can rip out his own heart (he passed out, to find himself healed when he woke up, and a heart in his hand, but still had a pulse), humans do not fare as well. He once waited to how long it would take for a human to get back up from a large chest wound, but he got bored after a few days. Takes too long, he decided.

Eventually, he learns how to create bullets from his own power. Perfect. He takes a liking to two guns, nearly identical except for their colour, and the rate at which they fire. They share a spot on his back with Rebellion.

 

Demons are way more fun. They come back time and time again to fight him, usually screaming something about the “Son of Sparda”. And fighting them makes him try. Sometimes they get a good hit in, and he loses an arm or something. He hates headshots the most, since they make him black out. He only bothers to dodge because he hates being slowed down. And losing a leg is a good way to get stopped for a while.

 

Humans keep going after him. They are still calling him a demon. When will they just call him “Dante”? He’s dealt with plenty of humans by now, they should have the decency to remember who stabs them. Though, the same humans never go after him twice. He thinks. He doesn’t really bother remembering faces. Apparently, the humans are called “Devil Hunters”. Ha, they don’t have the right to be called that. So, he starts calling himself a “Devil Hunter”, as well. He’s fought way more demons than he can even bother remembering.

 

He runs across a weird human at one point. The human calls him a Son of Sparda, something only other demons call him. He stabs the guy, and while he stops for a while, he comes back.

“You a demon, then? If you are, you don’t put up much of a fight, “ Dante says to the strange man. The man tells him he knows of places where he can find a much better fight than the low Demons he had been fighting until now.

That gets Dante’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repression is the name of Dante's game. and ignorance.


	3. Chapter 3

The years after his mother’s death are a blur for Vergil, like he didn’t really live them himself. Like he was someone else.

Some humans found him soon after the incident, Devil Hunters apparently. They had come to Red Grave to clear out the demons, only to find their job being done by a child. A child with abnormal strength, innate healing abilities, and a sword of very clear Demonic origins; but a child none the less.

They only learn his name via the book he had on him. The kid seemed to be unable to speak. Or unwilling to. Either way, he was silent. And the kid had nowhere to go, it seemed.

While it may seem wrong to have a child hunting demons (several within the group voiced that opinion), the kid, Vergil, although most of the group just called him V, was more than willing to. As he got older, Vergil seemed to gain even more abilities, illustrating further that he might not be human. No one seemed to care, though. Well, except maybe the kid himself.

“V, I know you heal fast, but you need to stop being so reckless,” one of the Devil Hunters says to him after a job. Some of the other hunters would keep teasing her that she treats Vergil like a son, but she didn’t give them a lot of thought. The kid needs _someone_.

At any rate, Vergil doesn’t respond to her words. He never does. He may fight with an almost cold efficiency, but he gives little regard to himself. If he must get impaled or nearly eaten to find an opening, he will. This time, he nearly got cleaved in two. The sight of watching a 15-year-old boy (they think, the kid has never confirmed it) casually shove his innards back into his body cavity is not one she wants to see again anytime soon.

Well, she knows two ways to get a response out of him, and while she doesn’t have a new book for him, she does have food. While the kid is not picky with food, he’ll basically eat anything given to him, he does seem to like Italian food. And the fact that he would steal black olives from other people’s slices of pizza was an odd, but kinda cute, tick of his.

As she watches Vergil eat the pasta she gave him (slowly for once, instead of inhaling it like he does with most food), she pushes back some of his hair that had begun to fall into his eyes. He always prefers his hair pushed back. The action makes him stop eating and look at her. His expression quickly goes from shock to sadness, before he looks down again, seemingly going back to eating.

“Thanks,” and she can barely believe her ears.

 

It’s a weird job, is all Vergil can think. The area had no demon activity before, at least that’s what the locals had said, until a few weeks ago. Now, he could barely swing Yamato without hitting one. Well, killing them wasn’t his main job. It was finding out where they were coming from. They seemed to be coming from an old church. Every once and a while, someone might open some kind of portal. Usually a witch. He really hopes it’s not a witch. Evelyn would probably kill him if he ran into a witch and _didn’t_ call for backup. But this was his job.

What he really didn’t expect was to find a High Demon seemingly chained within the old church. Even stranger still is the fact someone is fighting it.

The man fights erratically, to the point where Vergil had trouble keeping track of him, let alone the demon. Whoever he was, he’s laughing, clearly enjoying the fight, until it abruptly ends with the slicing of the demon’s head. Once the battle finally comes to an end, Vergil can finally get a look at the guy. He’s covered in demon’s blood for head to toe, but the first thing he notices is the man’s white hair.

Then he turns around.

It was like looking at a very bloody mirror. The most noticeable thing is his eyes. Their eyes.

“Dante…” is call Vergil can say. He’s in shock. His brother is alive?

“Ooooh?” Dante says in return. He grins, finally really noticing the other man in the church. “Finally, someone remembers my damn name. Who are you?”

If Dante notices the confusion on Vergil’s face, he makes no indication of it.

“How… How do you not remember me?” Dante comes closer, circling around him like predator.

“Well, I don’t generally give a shit about humans, but I’d probably remember someone who shares my face.” Vergil looks into Dante’s eyes, and sees not a hint of recognition. He’s telling the truth. He doesn’t remember.

“How the hell did you forget about your twin brother?” Vergil tries to keep himself from yelling but is failing. His mother’s death and Dante’s disappearance had been the topic of his nightmares for years. And yet, here’s his brother; “fine” and completely ignorant of him?

“Brother? Hmm… I’d probably remember if I had a brother.” Dante pauses, seemingly thinking. “I’m way more handsome, though,” If Dante was going to react to the expression on Vergil’s face, Vergil never finds out, because the demon that Dante had been fighting regains its head. “Oh, you’re coming back faster and faster? Sweet!”

Coming back? So, this demon is regenerating? Shouldn’t killing it send it back to the Underworld? Unless… unless those chains are keeping it here. Why?

“Sonssss of Sparda,” the demon calls out. It makes Dante pause.

“So, they call you that, too?” Vergil knows who “they” refers to.

“Grant me my name,” the demon calls out.

“Oh, that shit again. No thanks,” and Dante moves to probably fight the demon again, but Vergil stops him. The look on Dante’s face is bizarre, like, “How dare you stop me?” or maybe confusion as to how someone could stop him. Vergil must expend a lot of strength to keep Dante from charging in, but he wants answers.

“What do you mean, ‘Grant you a name’?” Vergil asks.

“Your father ssssstriped me of my name. For the ssssssseal,” Dante is pulling more force into getting out of Vergil’s grip, but Vergil still wants answers.

“Seal? Seal for what?”

“For hissss power,” says the demon, before Dante finally escapes Vergil. But, he doesn’t attack the demon immediately.

“Oh, right. That seal,” Dante shrugs. So, he knew about the seal? How? Vergil doesn’t get to ask. “Well, I don’t want to give you a name. So, come up with one yourself.”

“Very well. I am Wrath. I am Ahriman,” Ahriman says as the chains break. Ahriman then immediately slams its fist into the ground. The twins are knocked back, in different directions. As Vergil tries to collect himself, he can hear Dante laughing. Ahriman is blocking the blows from Dante’s sword, before Dante flips around and fires several bullets into the demon’s face. This causes Ahriman to reel back. Vergil dashes in to join the battle. He has absolutely no idea what is going on, but he isn’t about to let this giant, and very clearly dangerous, demon get free from the church.

Ahriman is large but standing on two feet. So, Vergil goes for its legs. Ahriman attempts to crush Vergil, but Vergil dashes between stomps. But the main thing is that the demon can’t fight the both at once. While Ahriman is busy trying to crush Vergil, it seemingly forgets Dante is there, and pays for that mistake with an arm. But, Dante is clearly annoyed.

“Hey, back off, buddy. Find your own fun,” Dante yells, and Vergil quickly realizes Dante is speaking to him.

“The hell are you talking about,” Vergil just yells back. Ahriman swings at Dante with its other arm, and Vergil uses this opening to aim for the demon’s head. Dante takes the other arm, just before Vergil severs the demon’s head, killing it. The two watch as the demon dissolves into a pool of blood. Vergil barely has time to catch his breath before he’s forced to block an attack from Dante. “What are you doing?”

“That was my demon, and now it’s gone,” Dante yells back, visibly angry. “So, you’re gonna have to make up for it.” Vergil is confused enough that Dante manages to stab him in the chest. Vergil involuntarily coughs when Rebellion pierces his lungs, and falls backwards, taking Rebellion with him. Vergil pulls the sword out and throws it back at Dante, before coughing again, to clear the blood from his lungs.

Dante isn’t angry anymore. He’s smiling. And Vergil does not like that smile.

“So, you are like me. Well, I guess that makes sense if you’re my brother.” He yawns, seemingly bored. “Well, if we meet again, fight back next time.” The last thing Vergil hears is a gunshot, which seems to last for several minutes as his vision turns white. When he can see again, he realizes Dante shot him in the head. At any rate, Dante is long gone.

“What the hell?” Vergil says to himself, unsure what just happened or where his brother went now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being completely honest, there is probably going to be way more Vergil in this fic than Dante, since this is a role reversal fic. Dante has the main role in the actual games, so now Vergil gets the main role. Yes, his personality is going to be different. I will try to not make it too strange. Try being the key word there.


End file.
